It Takes a Warrior's Soul
by mirrored-ivy
Summary: The Keishin has been defeated. The Dark Forest has fallen. Now what? What the Clans did not know was someone got away from their fight, and the only way to defeat this dark force is with the help of a stranger, a stranger named Crona. Ivypool/Crona I do not own Warriors or Soul Eater. Rated T just in case


**I thought it was time to re-do because I had a different vision. Yeah, I deleted the first vision. Sorry if you wanted more of that, but I felt like that the original was lacking something that said "really awesome." I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Crona stretched, feeling each limb tense before relaxing down over his head. He lay in bed. Drowsy. Numb. Happy. One week had passed since the defeat of the Keishin, Asura, and since Crona began attending classes. His life now was good and simple, and he liked it that way; however, today would be a bit different. Today was the day Crona could finally go on a solo mission.

Rising from the comforting womb of his bed, Crona dressed in his usual outfit and began to brush his teeth. There was a quiet groan somewhere deep within his body. Moments later, the source revealed itself, rising in a spurt of black blood from Crona's upper back. "Do we have to wake up so early...?" It was Ragnarok, Crona's demon sword. Eyes focused on the mirror above the sink, Crona replied through a mouthful of toothpaste foam, "Of course we do." He spat into the sink, "We go to school now, and I don't want to miss any classes." After a quick rinse, the boy and his sword left their chilly stone chamber that they called home and were off to class.

The day went by slowly, dragging on and on. It was hot both inside and outside the DWMA. Apparently, the lack of air-conditioners was becoming a problem. Students would lean against walls, shuffling their feet across the floor. Sometimes, the rubber would melt sticking the students to the floor. "Help!" they would cry, but whatever tears wiggled out of their eyes would instantly evaporate. Some students just collapsed to the tiled ground, using their hands to drag themselves to classes. Within the classes, the students would pile up somewhere far, far, FAR away from the windows. Yep. That was the price for having a city in the middle of a FRICKIN' DESERT!

But after what felt like an eternity, the day was...

**ONLY HALF-WAY OVER!?**

Crona easily located his friends outside in the shade of a large oak tree. They dozed on a red-checkered blanket next to a basket that remained closed. A picnic! He hurried over to them at once, "H-Hey guys!" Maka opened one green eye, "Glad you made it Crona. We were waiting for you." She sat up, rubbing her eyes from her nap. Settling down among his friends, Crona offered to help Tsubaki pass around lunch. When Ragnarok popped out, claiming that he could pass it out real quick, Tsubaki insisted that she didn't need any help. While waiting, Crona examined his friends in silence. They chattered like sparrows. Then something caught his eye. Was Maka holding Soul's hand? Sudden jealousy surged through Crona, but he shook it off. He had to. If he though of Maka in "that way," thing would get awkward. That was when another thing grabbed hold of Crona's thoughts: even if Maka and Soul were the only couple at this moment, there was no doubt there would be more... Tsubaki and Black*star clearly had a thing for each other, same with Kid and Liz!

_It's just me. I'll never have anyone special..._

"Hey, Crona..." Maka asked, her voice edged with concern, "Is everything okay?" Her question forcefully brought Crona back to reality. His dark eyes widened, "Oh... um... yeah..." As Crona listened to random conversations, he felt his heart sink.

* * *

Was it true...? It couldn't be! Were these rumors to be taken seriously? Was the clock correct?! Were the bells on time?! YES! **SCHOOL WAS OVER! **Crona quickly gathered his stuff together, ears focused on a conversation beside him.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days."

"Oh yeah! You took on a mission, right?"

"Yup. So, I'll need you to take a few notes for me while I'm gone."

"No prob', bro! I can handle that."

"Thanks dude!"

"Good luck!"

_That's right! I get to choose a mission! _Swinging his backpack over his shoulders, Crona took off. Legs pumping, Crona didn't stop until it was too late. _Wham!_

"Watch where you're going Crona! You messed up my symmetry!" Crona looked up from where we lay sprawled on the ground. He rubbed his head as his vision began to come back. "S-sorry Kid." Kid stood up, wiping dust off his black pants, "It's no trouble. But what's with the hurry?"

"I'm just exited, that's all," Crona heaved himself up onto his feet once more. Kid turned his head slightly to the left, "About what?"

"I get to go on solo missions now!"

"That's swell and all, but you should wait a few days..." Kid closed his yellow eyes and sighed, "There are no good missions, I already check. How about I'll help you find one tomorrow."

"Thanks."

* * *

WHAT TIME IS IT! BED TIME! Crona drew himself under the covers. Within moments, sleep enveloped him, a hushed, velvety blanket of bliss.

* * *

_There was a screech. Loud. Terrified. _Terrifying. _It sent chills down Crona's spine. His eyes shot wide open, pale blue now that he trembled with fear. Desperate, Crona tried to turn and run, even more frightened to find that his limbs were frozen stiff. Each gulp of air was hard, choking Crona with a fowl taste. A scene began to unfurl. Trees... tall... dead... Their bare branches rattled together in a cold, bone-chilling breeze. Shadows danced over the decaying earth. Whatever moonlight dared to peer through the dense covering of branches to dapple the leaf-mold, moss, and mushrooms was swallowed by shadows with stomachs as endless as black holes. Death loomed over the ghostly forest. Then it got worse..._

_The screams started up once more. Crona found the strength to bring his hands over his ears, but each wail only seemed to get louder. He opened his eyes, jaw gaping at the sight before him: strange swirling shapes ran towards Crona, weaving around him. Gasping, Crona saw what the shapes began to form. Cats?! Why cats? Hundreds of cats screeching as they ran from some invisible enemy. Time slowed down until Crona could make out every sing whisker. Another cat appeared, this one moving at a normal speed. It was pale, almost transparent, with star dust twinkling in it's white pelt. Jade greed eyes look over Crona, taking in every detail. "Erm..." Crona didn't know what to do, "Hi, little kitty. A-are you lost?"_

_"No, but you seem to be."_

_Crona gazed at the feline, dumbfounded, "Did... Did y-you just t-talk?" The cat, obviously female, took a step forward. Crona stepped back, "No. N-no..."_

_"Calm down Crona."_

_"How do you know my name?" sweat rolled down his face. The delicate cat took a few more paces closer. "That's not important. What is important is your fate, and the fate of many others you have yet to meet. My name is Half Moon, and I have some dire news for you..."_


End file.
